


Late Night McDonald's Runs (Liam Payne Imagine)

by fading_into_the_night



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Liam, liam payne imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_into_the_night/pseuds/fading_into_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're waiting for your boyfriend to arrive back from his concert, while trying to contain your hunger. Upon his arrival back at your hotel, he agrees to take you to McDonald's for a late night snack. (Very fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night McDonald's Runs (Liam Payne Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is just really fluffy because yeah

As you lied in bed, eyes dropping, head throbbing, stomach growling, you waited patiently for your boyfriend to arrive back at the hotel. Their show had been incredible, as usual, though since it had been the last show of this leg of the tour, the boys had ordered pizzas for all the crew and had decided to stay for a while to enjoy their company. As much as Liam’s heart of gold melted your soul, you wanted nothing more for him to creep into the room, slip under the covers with you, and drift to sleep. Your stomach growled again, causing you to hope he would arrive home soon so you could head out for a quick midnight snack before then cuddling and getting a long night of rest.   
A few moments later, the door quietly slipped open. You rolled over to see Liam turned around, attempting to shut the door as quietly as he could to prevent you from stirring.  
“Are you asleep, love?” he whispered as he got closer to the bed.   
“Yeah, and I’m absolutely famished,” you moaned, pulling yourself out of bed, revealing you standing only in your track shorts and a lacy bra.   
“I’m famished for you….” He cooed, reaching forward and running his fingers over your satin straps, “But first, we must get you fed…” he smiled, reaching down to grab one of his old tee shirts from off the ground and throwing it over to you, presumably for you to wear out.   
Once you had pulled it on and slipped on a pair of black vans, you and Liam headed towards the door. It wasn’t until you arrived in the lobby that you realized that there would be hundreds of fans standing outside by where Liam’s rental was parked.   
“Shit, Liam…” you whispered, pointing through the double glass girls a directioner who was peeking through.   
“Damn it… umm… here let’s just sneak out the back or something. I looked it up on my phone while we were in the elevator, and I think there’s a McDonald’s just a half block away. Look, I’ll put my hood up and you can keep your head down. I bet that we will be fine if we just keep quiet and avoid the front of the hotel.   
Immediately upon exiting through the back, Liam grabbed your hand, gripping it tightly as he lead you through the ally. You smiled upon realizing that despite the fact that not a single fan was around, he held you protectively, afraid to let you go for even a fleeting moment.   
He had been right about the McDonald’s as within two minutes, you were both standing in line, waiting for your order to come out.   
“Two six packs of chicken nuggets, a large fry, and two diet cokes!” The man at the counter yelled before pushing a tray of food out onto the counter.   
Liam reached across the line and grabbed your tray, leading you to a back corner to nibble on the late night snack. It hadn’t even been five minutes before you and Liam had devoured every last bite of your meals. He smiled over at you.   
“You know, I’ve always admired your appetite. Every other girl I’ve ever been with pretends that they never eat in my presence. You on the other hand eat what I eat, and I love that more than you will ever know.” He smiled yet again, his bright grin lighting up the small restaurant.   
“Is that the only aspect of me that differentiates me from the others, my kind sir?” You grinned, while cheekily getting up and walking over to the trash can to throw away your garbage.   
“Of course not,” he whispered into your ear from behind, “You have the softest hair, and the prettiest skin… you smell like vanilla, even when you’re just waking up. You always make fun of yourself, especially when I’m in a bad mood, and it never fails to make me feel better. You’ve got everything all the other girls lacked, including your heart of gold.”  
You had turned around by now and looked up into his eyes, a soft smile slipping across your face, “Oh, you’re smooth, Mr. Payne. Maybe that’s why I love you.”  
He grinned in response, kissing your cheek, “I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
